Of Love and Chocolates
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Miyako is visiting home around valentines and meets up with an old friend. MiyakoIori and it's a pairing I really like. [COMPLETED]


I do not own Digimon... Thanks for thinking I did though ^^  
  
~  
  
Miyako trudged up the stairwell to her family's apartment. It was mid February and the violet haired girl was back in Odaiba form the University of Toronto, in Canada, for reading week. Reading week had landed from Feb.12-16 so she had flown back to Japan the weekend before, arriving on the tenth.  
  
Miyako was now twenty-four years old and had grown up a lot. She now wore contacts instead of glasses and her hair was shoulder length which she flipped out in the popular style. She had decided to do her university in Canada because she wanted to be a lawyer and she thought working on her English would be a great asset to her career.  
  
Being in Canada did have its drawbacks though. In the six years that she had been in Canada, this was only her second visit home. She hadn't seen any of her friends since the spring that they had graduated from high school. Everyone had split up after that going to universities, though since the others were all in Japan still, they saw each other on holidays. Miyako had gone off to Canada, Hikari and Takeru were in Sapporo while Ken and Daisuke had gone down south to Kanonji. Iori was a few years behind them but once he graduated, he had moved to Fukuoka.  
  
Miyako finally reached the floor of her family's apartment and she sighed, happy to be done her rigorous trek. Why the elevator had to break down the week she came to visit, she didn't know but it sure annoyed her.  
  
"At least my elevator in Toronto never breaks down" Miyako muttered as she reached out to pull open the door to her floor.  
  
Then it happened, almost in slow motion, the door flew open and hit Miyako in the head.  
  
Everything went black  
  
~  
  
First thing to come back were her senses. She was laying down and her bed didn't feel all that comfortable. Miyako's vision started to come back and the blurs around her did not look anything like her room. Her hands reached out and she grabbed a leg. She was laying on the floor somewhere and some stranger was beside her. She had no recollection of anything that had happened.  
  
All at once her vision came back. Leaning over her was a very handsome boy. He had cute shaggy brown hair with beautiful green eyes. He looked around her age but he could have been a few years older.  
  
'Must be one of the new neighbors' Miyako thought as she finally remembered that she was in the apartment building. She blushed because here she was laying on the floor like an idiot with a very hot boy above her.  
  
"I'm so sorry about the door! I didn't know anyone was behind it!" He said.  
  
Miyako laughed "Oh, I'm okay... I just think I should get home and rest or something"  
  
"Here, I'll help you" the boy said lifting her up.  
  
His strong arms felt nice around her and she though with her luck he'd be married. Miyako made a quick glance to his hands and noticed no rings. She grinned to herself.  
  
"Oh, I must be rude! My name is Miyako" she spoke as they walked down the hallway together, his arms still around her.  
  
The boy laughed "I know that Miya-chan!"  
  
Miyako looked at him startled. Only her family and close friends called her that. She hadn't heard that name in so long.  
  
"Who... who are you? Do I know you?" Miyako managed to say.  
  
The boy laughed again. "It's me, Iori." He smiled at her.  
  
Miyako stopped dead in her tracks. Last time she had seen Iori he was in high school and had still been quite short and baby faced. The boy in front of her was a few inches taller than her with a build much unlike the Iori she used to know. His face had also become much handsomer.  
  
"Iori?" Miyako asked.  
  
Laughing for the third time Iori spoke "I've changed over six years haven't I?"  
  
Miyako nodded. Iori had never made her feel the way she was feeling now. She had always thought of him as a little brother but when she had first seen him today, he had made her pulse quicken and her cheeks blush.  
  
"It's good to see you!" Miyako cried out and hugged him.  
  
Iori hugged her close and he held on a moment longer than Miyako thought a friend should. He cheeks started to flush again but she also thought that there was no way that he thought of her in the way she had just been thinking of him. It was the first time they had seen each other in six years, why shouldn't he hug her longer?  
  
"Won't you come in?" Miyako asked as she pointed to her apartment only a few feet away.  
  
Iori shook his head "I'd love to, but I need to get some things done for my grandma."  
  
"Oh, Okay. Can we meet some other time?" Miyako asked.  
  
"How about Tuesday?" Iori suggested.  
  
Miyako nodded. "Wait a minute! Why aren't you in Fukuoka? Don't you have classes?"  
  
Iori's face changed as a look of sadness washed over it. "I do have classes, hut my grandfather passed away. I was here for the funeral and I'm going to spend the next week with my grandmother."  
  
Miyako made a mental note to ask her mother why she had not told her of this. "Iori... I'm so sorry!" Miyako replied.  
  
Iori smiled. "He was old and his turn had come. But thank you. I should go though, so I'll see you Tuesday?"  
  
Miyako grinned "Tuesday!"  
  
~  
  
Monday seemed to go on forever. Miyako had woken up late and wandered around the apartment in her pajamas for most of the morning. Her parents were off at work and so she was on her own for the better part of the day. If she really wanted to, she could go down to the convenience store and help out.  
  
Just before noon, Miyako showered and got dressed. She made herself a big bowl of Ramen and sat down in front of the TV.  
  
Miyako really missed TV back home. Japanese TV was really something else and the Canadian stuff that she watched back in Toronto just wasn't the same. As she was eating a great idea hit her. She would tape TV shows for the rest of the week and then she could watch the tapes back in Canada! Sure, she'd be watching the same episodes over and over again, but at least she could pull them out at those times she got homesick.  
  
Putting her dishes in the sink, Miyako grabbed her purse and keys and left the apartment, locking it as she closed the door. She glanced down at the elevator where the sign still said 'Out Of Order'. She glared at it and then grumbling opened the door to the stairwell and started the long trek down.  
  
~  
  
While she was out Miyako had stopped by the convenience store to say hello to her parents as well as pick up a drink and some snacks. From there Miyako went to the department store and picked up vast quantities of blank video tapes. She then went over to the shoes and picked up a cute pair of sneakers. Miyako then wanted to go and pick up some new shirts and accessories. After she had shopped for a while, Miyako's last stop was in the book department where she picked up some of the new novels from her favorite authors.  
  
While she had been shopping the weather had changed. When she got to the door it was pouring outside.  
  
"Great and I didn't bring an umbrella!" Miyako muttered as she watched the rain fall. It was very possible for her to go and buy an umbrella, but she already owned more than enough. She had a habit of not bringing them with her. She decided to wait and see if the rain would stop soon.  
  
"Miyako did you forget your umbrella?" A voice said from behind her.  
  
Miyako could feel her cheeks start to turn pink. She recognized the voice, how could she forget it? Last night she had kept replaying their conversation over and over again in her mind.  
  
"Yes, I did" Miyako said as she turned to face Iori.  
  
He smiled at her and Miyako's cheeks turned hot.  
  
"And we all thought you had learned by now!" Iori laughed. "Well have fun waiting for the storm to pass, I'm going home" he said taking his own umbrella and started to get it ready to go out into the rain.  
  
"What? You're just going to leave me here?" Miyako yelled. She then punched him in the shoulder "Oi! Iori, you're not a gentleman!"  
  
Iori smiled "Okay, you want to walk home with me?"  
  
Miyako nodded "Only if you don't mind"  
  
"Nah," Iori shrugged "This umbrella is big enough for two."  
  
"Oh, thanks so much!" Miyako smiled.  
  
Iori grabbed her hand and Miyako could feel her heart rate quicken as they walked outside. Huddling close under the umbrella, Miyako couldn't remember ever being this close to someone she was attracted to. Was she really attracted to Iori? She looked at him though the corner of her eye. She really liked the way he had let his hair grow longer. She wanted to run her fingers though it but she knew Iori probably wouldn't like that.  
  
His eyes looked softer and they held a light in them that she had never noticed before. Iori had always been so serious as a child.  
  
He had also grown taller. Iori had been shorter than her back in high school but over the years he must have had a growth spurt. He was much more physically attractive then before. Well to be honest with herself she had never found him to be attractive at all. Throughout high school she had always been chasing then dating Ken. She had never given herself time to think about any other boy.  
  
"Miyako, what are you thinking about?" Iori said breaking her thoughts.  
  
Miyako blushed and looked at the ground "No... nothing at all"  
  
Iori squeezed her hand that he was still holding. She had forgotten that he was holding it and it just made her blush more.  
  
"You were sure thinking really hard about nothing! Come on, tell me what's on your mind" Iori smiled.  
  
"Well, I've uh, got this big project due soon after I get back to Canada. I've got it done but you know, I'm still a little worried about it" Miyako sighed inwardly thankful that she could find a good cover.  
  
"Ah, so how is school going by the way?" Iori asked.  
  
"Pretty good. I've only got about a year and a half left or so." Miyako smiled.  
  
'Oh wow! Really?" Iori's face brightened "You're doing law right?"  
  
Miyako nodded.  
  
"So you like law? Think you'll enjoy being a lawyer?" Iori spoke as they continued walking.  
  
"Yeah, I really like it. I think that it will be a great job in the end." Miyako smiled.  
  
"So, are you going to come back to Japan after you are done? Or are you going to leave us forever?" Iori winked.  
  
"Nah, Canada is great but Japan will always be my home" Miyako smiled.  
  
"I'm gland" Iori spoke softly.  
  
They walked in silence for about a block. All that Miyako could think of was the feeling of holding hands with him. It was awkward because Miyako didn't know what to say next.  
  
"So you are still down in Fukuoka?" Miyako finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I really like it there" Iori nodded.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Well, going to University" Iori said.  
  
Miyako playfully punched him with free hand, not wanting to let go of his with her other "Well I knew that but what are you studying?"  
  
"Education. I think I want to teach. As well, I have still been working on Kendo" Iori said.  
  
'I can tell you have been working on Kendo with a body like that' Miyako thought to herself and then spoke aloud "How is Kendo going for you?"  
  
Iori smiled "Kendo is great! I've been asked to teach a class for small children. They are even going to pay me too! Once I'm done University I can start teaching more classes! I'm not sure if I'll take it but it's a great opportunity."  
  
Miyako smiled back "Wow, I'm so excited for you! I wish I could watch you sometime."  
  
Iori looked into her eyes "I'd like that."  
  
Miyako blushed and looked ahead and saw their apartment building come into view.  
  
"We are almost home" Miyako said.  
  
Iori nodded and started off into the distance. The two of them walked in silence until they got to the stair well.  
  
"When do you suppose that elevator will be fixed?" Miyako smiled.  
  
"I don't know. Probably when we both leave. Oh, by the way, when are you leaving for Canada?" Iori asked.  
  
"I leave on Friday. That way I'll have two days to get over jet leg if I have any before school starts again." Miyako said "When are you going back to Fukuoka?"  
  
They had almost finished climbing the stairs to their floor.  
  
"I'm going to leave on Sunday and take the train down, so I'll be there for Monday" Iori said.  
  
Iori reached out and opened the door for Miyako. She walked though and Iori followed.  
  
"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Iori asked.  
  
Miyako nodded "When do you want to get together?"  
  
Iori shrugged "I don't know. How about noon?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Miyako smiled.  
  
The two of them said their goodbyes and went home.  
  
~  
  
It was eleven o'clock and Iori was be stopping by in an hour. Miyako still didn't know what she was going to ware.  
  
"Why couldn't I have brought any of my nice clothes with me?" Miyako muttered as she threw clothes in every direction.  
  
She spent half an hour trying on different combinations and she finally decided on a cute knee length flared denim skirt that she had bought the day before with a baby blue t-shirt.  
  
Looking at the clock, Miyako started to stress. Only thirty minutes left to do her hair and make-up. And if Iori was anything like he was before he would probably be early.  
  
He was. At eleven fifty-five there was a knock on the apartment door. Miyako, miraculously, was ready. She opened the door and smiled.  
  
Iori was wearing stone washed jeans with a yellow pull over hoodie. He smiled back at her.  
  
"You ready to go out?" Iori asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Miyako grabbed her purse and keys. She walked into the hallway closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well have you eaten yet?" Iori asked.  
  
Miyako had been so busy getting ready that morning that she had forgotten to eat. "No I haven't."  
  
"Good! Let's go grab something okay? I haven't eaten either." Iori smiled.  
  
Iori let her pick where they ate so Miyako took him to her favorite Ramen shop.  
  
R&G Ramen had been around as long as Miyako could remember and no ramen tasted quite as good as a fresh bowl from R&G.  
  
After lunch Iori and Miyako took a bit of a trip down memory lane, walking by their old elementary school and then going past the areas where their friends used to live. They laughed and talked the whole afternoon recounting fun experiences from the past.  
  
Later they decided to catch an early movie. After they left the theater, they stopped by a convenience store and picked up some sandwiches and drinks.  
  
It started to grow dark as the two of them walked to Odaiba Park to have a make-shift picnic in the park.  
  
As the stars started to come out they sat on a bench talking. Iori had his arm around her and as time drew on, Miyako rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
When it was nearing midnight they decided to go home.  
  
The two of them stood in the hallway outside Miyako's apartment.  
  
"I had fun" Miyako said while running a hand though her hair.  
  
"I did too" Iori smiled, yet there was a sad look in his eyes.  
  
They stood in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say next.  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow?" Miyako finally asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably not" Iori answered.  
  
They stood in silence once again.  
  
"Maybe Ill see you tomorrow then?" Miyako said and Iori nodded.  
  
"Okay then, goodnight" Miyako said as she opened the door to her family's apartment.  
  
"Night" Iori said.  
  
~  
  
Miyako's hands trembled. She felt very silly and knew she was acting like a young school girl but for some reason she couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
Palms sweaty, she clutched the bag of homemade chocolates she had spent the rest of the night making. Today was St. Valentines Day, Feb. 14, and it was tradition for girls to make chocolates for the boys they fancied. Miyako remembered years ago when she had slaved away the week before Valentines Day to make the perfect chocolates for Ken. That was before they had started dating. Ken was great and maybe if things had been different at the end of high school they would still be together. But Miyako had chosen to go to Canada and Ken had dreams and ambitions of his own. Miyako and Ken had just grown apart.  
  
Miyako hadn't felt that way about a boy for a long time. She had never wanted to date in Canada because she knew that she would be going back to Japan. But being with Iori was so different. Why hadn't she noticed him before? And she was so close to coming back to Japan that maybe, just maybe things could work out.  
  
Miyako raised her hand to knock on the door to Iori's grandmother's apartment but stopped her hand only inches away from the wood.  
  
What if he didn't feel the same way? Was she just being silly? Miyako didn't know what to do, but her heart won over her head as her hand knocked on the wood. A few seconds later Iori opened the door.  
  
"Miyako!" He said, his face breaking into a smile.  
  
"This, this is for you" Miyako said handing the bag of chocolates to Iori, her face turning bright scarlet. "It's, well it's Valentines Day today."  
  
Iori's eyes lit up "Miyako..."  
  
'Look I, uh, well I don't really know how to say this but, well these past few days..." Miyako's voice trailed off. She didn't know how to express herself.  
  
"Do you want to, uh, com in or something?" Iori asked.  
  
"Are you sure your grandmother wouldn't mind?" Miyako asked looking around.  
  
"She is out for the day" Iori replied.  
  
"Oh" Miyako stepped inside the apartment and took off her shoes and walked into the living room with Iori.  
  
"Miyako, do these chocolates mean what I think they mean?" Iori said placing the bag on the coffee table.  
  
Miyako blushed as she nodded.  
  
Iori kissed her lightly. Miyako's pulse soared through the roof.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since I bashed you in the head with that door!" Iori laughed as he pulled away.  
  
"Really? Oh I thought that I was the only one feeling that way!" Miyako smiled.  
  
Iori caressed her cheek "Oh Miya-chan, I've liked you for a long time."  
  
Miyako was shocked "I didn't know that!"  
  
Iori laughed again 'Of course you didn't. Oh Miyako I was in love with you all though high school. I was too scared to tell you, especially since I was younger and all but once you and Ken started dating I gave up all hope. Then when I saw you again this week, well I hate to say it but I was excited for a second chance to tell you how I feel about you."  
  
Miyako hugged Iori close "I'm glad that we met up this week. Oh Iori will you wait for me to finish school and come back to Japan?"  
  
"Of course I will silly!" Iori said as he kissed her. This time it was longer than the first.  
  
"Will you promise to watch me teach my Kendo class sometime?" Iori asked as they broke apart.  
  
Miyako finally got to run her fingers though Iori's hair "Yeah, I look forward to it."  
  
~  
  
End 


End file.
